


When you leave

by CrazyMofos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It’s not a complete story, Just some fragments, M/M, Zayn ain’t a smartass with handling or expressing his feelings, Zayn and Louis are friends with benefit, how weird I’m a Larrie in fact but Zouis is so fucking hot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos
Summary: 就在Louis要转身离开时，Zayn突然上前一步双手捧住了他的脸。他手上微微用着力，眼睛直直地盯着Louis。后者看起来被吓坏了，一双蓝眼睛睁得大大的。





	When you leave

就在Louis要转身离开时，Zayn突然上前一步双手捧住了他的脸。他手上微微用着力，眼睛直直地盯着Louis。后者看起来被吓坏了，一双蓝眼睛睁得大大的。  
Zayn盯着Louis，他好想像以前一样，在Louis离开之前在他的额上印一个大大的吻——会发出一声“Pop”的那种——再给他一个紧紧的拥抱，然后给他一个会露出一排白牙的那种大大的笑容，告诉他自己爱他。

但他没有。  
他就这么盯着Louis，除此之外什么也没做。

天啊，我现在看起来一定蠢极了

Zayn有点慌张起来。  
他简直能预感到会发生什么了。被冒犯了的Louis会把他推开，然后在他面前狠狠甩上门。Zayn想要追上去，但他的不太体面的勇气驱使着他的双腿把他带到了窗前。他透过百叶窗帘的缝隙和不太干净的玻璃看见Louis坐上那辆他已经开了好久的福特野马，车头有些变形，应该是某次开车时点烟留下的产物。轮胎与地面摩擦发出不愉快的低吼，汽车毫不留恋的开远，Louis甚至没有透过后视镜再看他一眼。一阵灰尘在车后扬起，在空气中片刻逗留后又无可奈何地落回地面，像极了他对那个蓝眼睛男孩无意义的挂牵。

但是没有。  
是Louis凉凉的嘴唇告诉他的。

那甚至不能算是一个正经的吻。只是轻轻一下，迎着Zayn近乎疯狂的眼神。然后Louis很得体地后退一步，又看了Zayn一眼。他打开门。走了出去。在关门之前他又回了一下头。蓝蓝的眼睛里倒影着的是像被按了暂停键的Zayn。  
然后门合上了。

Louis走了。  
Louis是真的走了。

Zayn如梦初醒，但又在指尖碰上门把时触电般缩回，任由他的不太体面的勇气驱使着他的双腿把他连滚带爬地带到窗前。他急切地将脸贴在窗框上，透过百叶窗帘的缝隙和不太干净的玻璃他看见Louis坐上那辆他预想中的已经开了好久的他和Louis溜出去玩时临时买的福特野马，车头确实是有些变形，肯定是某次开车时点烟留下的产物。轮胎与地面摩擦发出细小的呢喃，Louis与他的视线在后视镜交汇，Louis的眼圈似乎有点红，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，Zayn的眼底不由刺痛。车窗终于合上，窗上Zayn之前因为觉得很酷而喷上的愤世嫉俗的狂妄语句仍然还在，只是颜色暗了些。一阵灰尘在车后扬起，尘土们尽情拥抱着彼此，在空气中享受了片刻起舞的狂欢后终会落回地面。像极了他与那个蓝眼睛男孩共同分享的无知又疯狂的青春中美好又无意义的悸动。

**Author's Note:**

> Zouis pls come back


End file.
